Chairs for extended seating applications, such as banquet halls and conference rooms, are preferably comfortable, durable, and either stackable or nestable for storage purposes. Traditional stackable banquet chairs include a pair of inverted-U-shaped leg members attached to opposite sides of a generally horizontal seat cushion. A generally L-shaped back support frame interconnects with the leg members and extends upwardly from the rear of the seat cushion to support a seat back. This type of chair may be stacked by placing the inverted-U-shaped leg members of one chair over the top of the leg members of another chair, such that the seat of the upper chair is supported just above the seat of the lower chair. Examples of traditional stackable banquet chairs are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,102,733 to Burnett and U.S. Design Pat. No. D180,996 to Cramer.
It is known to provide a rigid handle at the top of the seat back to facilitate carrying or moving of the chair. It remains desirable to provide an bumper or cover that extends around at least a portion of the perimeter of the seat back that prevents damage when the seat back is moved against a table, while at the same time maintaining a desirable aesthetic appearance.